Memories
by Zahri Seb Melitor
Summary: Two friends are together, contemplating the changes that have brought them to where they are now.


**Memories**

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned by J.K. Rowling and used without permission or intent to make a profit.**

**Author's Note: The plotbunnies have been demanding that I write this fic. Cyber-donuts and cookies go to anyone who honestly guesses who the two friends are before the end.**

The two friends are at the top of the Astronomy tower, looking down across the grounds, at the students sprawled all over the lawn on this sunny, summery day. They have been friends for a very long time and are comfortable with each other, able to share each other's presence without any need for words.

A boy and a girl, dressed in Hogwarts robes without any identifying house trimmings, they are regarded by the school at large as a pseudo big brother and sister to all the students, as someone to approach when a student didn't want to involve a teacher in the situation, for various reasons. They would look out for students, help them organise celebrations and lend a sympathetic ear.

They have rules, of course. At their discretion, they will alert the proper authorities in the necessary circumstances. After some confusions and embarrassments in past years, the two have firmly declared the girl's dormitories and bathrooms are out of bounds to the boy, and the same male amenities are similarly restricted to the girl. The only exception to this rule is the girl's bathroom on the second floor. For some reason, Hogwarts had recently sealed off the room to the majority of the school, and the two sometimes spend time in there when they do not wish to be interrupted by half the castle.

Neither holds any official position within the school, though together they do run a Defence Club. It is a practical club, teaching and practicing spells, and defences against them, which are likely to be encountered by the students, and discussing scenarios which could possibly occur. The girl's favourite scenarios are those involving magical creatures. Her eyes shine as she describes how to escape angry merpeople, avenge yourself against an angry poltergeist and many other, similar scenarios.

High on the wall in the Defence Club classroom are the pictures of two teenagers, who are so similar that they appear to be related. Every student recognises one of them, but asks who the second one is. After hearing the name, they repeat their question and receive an answer that they understand. Their next response in inevitably some variation of "Why _him_?", often with added expletives, and are always given the same answer, "To remind you that the right choice is not always the easy one." After the club's meetings, the boy and girl still laugh themselves silly at the expressions worn by the stunned students, after each and every time they explain this.

The two attend classes, happily studying a wide range of subjects. The boy, in particular, pays especially close attention in Arithmancy, trying to work out why, exactly, it is one of his best friend's favourite subjects. He hasn't succeeded yet, but persists, certain that one day soon, the inspiration will hit.

The boy sighs, looking at the few red heads on the lawn. Down there, the houses mingle freely in the summer heat, old rivalries having been disbanded to the point where only friendly competition for the House Cup exists and cross-house friendships, even between Slytherins and Gryffindors, are common, with no stigma attached. The boy and girl help all the houses equally and freely, taking no notice of house badges.

Instinctively, the girl reaches up to rub the boy's back, to try and draw him out of his depression. Both of them are prone to it and have relied on the other to drag them out of the state many times before. Indeed, it was through depression that the two first met, and the two became friends.

The depression does not seem to be lifting, so the girl turns to the boy and reminds him of the promise she made to him, long ago, a promise which always cheers him up.

"I've told you before, that you'll always have a home to come to, no matter what, Harry," she says seriously, looking him straight in the eyes.

Harry smiles and replies, equally seriously, "And I've told you before, Myrtle, that I'm glad you left your toilet."

~@~ ~@~ ~@~

Like it? Hate it? Think I'm insane?

Please take the time to review and tell me.


End file.
